Code Geass: One More Chance
by RyougaZell
Summary: Kallen can not let go of Lelouch after his death. Specially since many things were left unsaid. A One-shot on how she came to recover a certain item.


**Code Geass ~ One More Chance**

One Shot

Started: 21-December-2008  
Finished: 21-December-2008  
First Post: 22-December-2008  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:  
All original materials belong to their respective owners. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise and Bandai Visual. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

- **One month after the death of the Demon Emperor -  
- Kozuki Kallen's Home -**

Kozuki Kallen sighed as she sat on the sheet-less bed in her room at the new house she had bought with the money the UFN had paid her for 'eliminating' the Knight of Zero during the Zero Requiem battle. Eliminating being the most important word, taking into consideration the events that had unfolded in the next months. Kallen shook her head, trying to not think about that dreadful day. The day he died.

Trying to think of other things, the redhead stood up and walked towards the boxes that held her things in the corner. Earlier that day, Rivalz, her old classmate at Ashford Academy, and Tamaki, old comrade at the Resistance and later the Black Knights, had helped her to bring her things from one of the remaining bases where the Ikaruga now rested, almost in shambles. All her other things, that she had left at the Stadtfeld Mansion, had been lost when the first FLEIJA bomb had fallen over the Tokyo Settlement, not that she cared anyway. What she found at the very bottom of a box, full of clothes, made her eyes tear again. A brown jacket... his jacket... the same he had lent her the day she had joined the Student Council after she had been bathed in the wine Rivalz had brought in secret. No longer able to hold back, Kallen broke in tears as she hugged the jacket to her chest.

- "Damn it Lelouch... why could you not trust me? Why did you have to die?" - The girl sobbed.

Lelouch Lamperouge, real name Lelouch Vi Britannia, had died a month prior, at the hands of one Zero. Or so the public believed. Only the upper ranks of the Black Knights and a selected few knew that Lelouch had been the real Zero, and that this man was not him. Lelouch had become the enemy of the whole planet, enslaving it, after he stole the Damocles System from his older brother, Schneizel, who planned to rule the world through fear. Lelouch's tyranny united the world for the first time in decades, for they disliked the drastic measures their new emperor used. Britannians felt, under the rule of Lelouch, what the numbers felt every day, being fearful of their lives. What the world ignored and what made Kallen's heart throb, is that all this had been an elaborated plan of Lelouch to unite the world.

- "Was there really no other way...? Could you not think of something else...? - Kallen's sobs continued for a while, until she fell asleep, still clutching the jacket.

As morning came, Kallen found herself waking up, stiff for having spent the night on the floor. Shaking her head, she stood up and gently placed the jacket on her bed. Sighing, she began to strip, throwing her clothes on the floor. Entering the bathroom, she started the shower, wanting no more than allow the hot water to drown her sadness away. She had what she wanted after all. Japan was free... the process to free her Mother, from prison, was progressing smoothly... and her request to re-enter Ashford Academy next spring had been accepted. Yes, she had what she wanted. Except him. Not wanting to have a repeat of the previous night, Kallen hit the wall with her forehead earning a bump on it.

As Kallen returned to her room, clad only in a towel, her inner monologue began again. - (I should hate you... for lying to all of us... to me... until the very end... you used us... you almost killed us the day you took Damocles... and you were taking us to our execution... yet it was only a big bluff... a bluff meant to unite the world... but at what cost? To be known through history as the Demon Emperor? Until the very end you lied to us... and yet... I can not help but remember you...)

Dressing herself in one of the few dresses she still owned, a pink one which reached below mid-thigh, Kallen was about to take the blue jacket she usually wore with it when she stopped. Glancing at the brown jacket, she decided to use it, even if it did not match with the dress. Her blue eyes stared unto the mirror, watching herself as she wore Lelouch's jacket.

- (Lelouch... what was really going through your mind? Why did you change so much after the Black Knights betrayed you? I could never forgive myself for what happened that day... I should have known you were lying to me, telling me I was only a pawn, only to take me away from the bullets path... you told me to live on because of that... right? But why could you not answer me when I asked you about it at Ashford? Because you were determined to follow your plan? Even if I were to stand against you? Did I mean so little to you? Did the kiss we shared meant anything at all?)

Exiting the room, Kallen began arranging the house, waiting for the day her Mother would be free to live with her once more. The UFN had asked her to stay with them, formally entering the military, but she had refused at first. She really was not in the mood to be near anyone who had been directly involved in Lelouch's death, despite all they had shared through the years. The only time she had seen her comrades at the Black Knights, with the exception of Tamaki who had bought a house nearby, had been at Ougi's wedding to Viletta. She did not hate the pair, but she could help but think that they had been a primordial cause of the Black Knight's acceptance of Schneizels accusations of Lelouch.

- (I do not hate them... they did what they thought was right... all of us did... yet in my heart... I do not think I will be able to have the same relationship I had with Ougi, like when Naoto-niichan was alive... not ever again... we all have seen too many things ever since...) -

The constant ringing of a phone brought Kallen back to reality. At first she was confused, until she remembered her new house already had the telephonic service installed. Running to answer the phone, she almost tripped on a box. - "Hello? This is Kozuki..."

- "_Miss Kozuki. You have a long distance call from the Britannia Mainland. Please allow me to connect you._" - A voice spoke.

- "Uh... yeah." - She dumbly answered. - (What was that? Why was there need to do that?)

- "_Kallen-san_?" - The sweet voice of a girl a few years her junior spoke.

- (Oh... Nunna-chan... of course... she is the current Empress after all...) - "Hello Nunna-chan..."

- "_Am I interrupting something Kallen-san_?"

- "No... Not at all Nunna-chan. I was just a bit surprised. I had not given this phone number to anyone yet..."

- "_Ah... Tamaki-san gave it to me_."

- "He did... did he not?" - (Ugh Tamaki... its not that I dislike Nunna-chan... but talking with her makes me remember him... ugh... actually... everything makes me remember him...)

- "_Kallen-san_?"

- "Oh sorry... I spaced out for a minute..."

- "_Is it a bad time_?"

- "No, no! I am just unpacking several things. What can I do to help you?"

- "_Actually... I was wondering if you would care to come and see me at Britannia... there is something I wish to discuss with you in person..."_

- "Go to... Britannia...? I do not know... I mean... I still have things to arrange..."

- "_I will only take a few days... you should be returning to your home by Sunday... I can arrange transportation... please Kallen-san... it is important..."_

- "I... okay... I guess I can go..."

- "_Thank you Kallen-san. I will be sending someone for you tomorrow morning. I will see you then."_

- "Yeah... goodbye" - Kallen said as the call ended.

The redhead could not help but be surprised about Nunnally's request. Something important? What could be that important that the Empress of Britannia was asking her to travel across half the world? Why could she not tell her through phone? Or on her next official meeting with the Prime Minister of Japan. Sure, one was still not chosen, so perhaps Nunnally did not want to wait until one was elected. Which made her question again... what could be so important? Not wanting to dwell on it anymore, Kallen continued unpacking her things, remembering to pack a few clothes for her unexpected travel.

* * *

**- Two days later. -  
- Royal Cemetery. Britannia. -**

Kallen was not pleased. Correction, she was utterly and completely pissed. After leaving her bags at the Hotel Nunnally had arranged for her, the chauffer had dropped her at the one place she completely did not wish to be. The Britannian Cemetery... namely... the place where he had been buried. She tried to object the place with the man, but he simply refused, stating it was the Empress' orders. Defeated, Kallen sighed as she glanced at the place.

- (Why are you making this to me Nunna-chan? You know I do not wish to see his grave... I did not even come to the funeral... for that would mean to accept he is gone...) - The redhead mussed.

After a tiresome hour of waiting, Kallen sighed defeated. - (If she is taking this long... it means she probably wants for me to go see him... and will not show until I do... what a drag...) - Kallen massaged her temples as she walked between the royal tombstones. She passed, without giving a second glance, the graves of Clovis and Euphemia. She knew the truth behind Euphemia's incident with the faulty Geass, but she never did like the Doll Princess anyway. What she found, as she arrived in front of Lelouch's grave, made her heart clench. Lelouch's tombstone had been vandalized.

The Memorial Stone in front of the grave stood covered in mud and toilet paper. Several places were even covered in paint. Flowers laid broken besides the stone, vaseless, as they probably had been stolen. She shock in fury at the state of the stone. It seemed that not even in death people would leave him alone. - (I guess that they did not care to protect or respect the tomb of the Demon Emperor...) - Kneeling besides the tombstone, Kallen cleaned it as best as she could. Gathering the discarded flowers, and separating those that still looked good, she placed them over the tomb.

- (You know Lelouch...? I wish... I wish I had had a chance to speak with you before the end... I know what I saw that day... you were smiling... just when 'Zero' was about to kill you. You planned it all... you intended to die that day... I just wish you had talked to me... I wish you had given me just one more chance... just one more chance...) - Her tears leaked out. As she hugged herself, shielding herself from the chilly winds, with Lelouch's jacket.

- "Thank you for coming... Kallen-san..." - The voice of Nunnally came from behind Kallen. Hastily, she cleaned the tears on the sleeves of Lelouch's jacket.

Sniffling a bit, Kallen turned around to see the young Empress in her wheelchair, a small box on her lap. Behind her stood a man she wished not to see. - "Hello Nunna-chan..." - She smiled a smile which did not reach her face. - "...Zero..." - She glared at the man. Kururugi Suzaku. Kallen wondered why could he have not die in the place of Lelouch. She chastised herself, remembering this had been Lelouch's decision. But she did not had to like it. Even if he was to never take the mask off ever again, as he had explained the day the Black Knights, Cornelia and Nunnally had confronted him. For all purposes, Kururugi Suzaku had died at the battle of Damocles, as per his tomb, which laid somewhere in this very cemetery, stated.

- "So... what was so important you wished to see me in person Nunna-chan?" - Kallen asked, looking directly into the girl's purple eyes, which reminded her of Lelouch's.

- "Something that has been a bit overdue..." - Nunnally glanced over her shoulder towards 'Zero'. - "I wish to speak with Kallen-san... privately..."

- "As you wish Empress." - 'Zero' replied. As he left, he felt Kallen's glare over him. Suzaku sighed, knowing that no matter what could ever happen, Kallen would never forgive him for killing Lelouch. Not that he could forgive himself either. But he had a promise... a Geass... to fulfill.

- "Thank you for cleaning Onii-sama's Memorial Stone..." - Nunnally said.

- "No problem..." - Kallen whispered. - "I could not stand looking at its state..."

- "Everyday I have someone clean it... yet they keep doing it. I guess... it can not be helped... with what they know..." - The chestnut haired girl said.

- "Not that we can tell them what really happened... it would ruin everything Lelouch worked for..." - Kallen replied.

- "Yes. Onii-sama's wish to change the world could be shattered if the truth was leaked..." - Nunnally answered. - "Kallen-san... did you love my brother?" - She blurted.

- "What?" - Kallen was sure she could have broken her neck at the speed she turned to glance at Nunnally.

- "I have noticed... that of those of us who remained... you have taken the death of Onii-sama harder... did you love him?" - Nunnally insisted

- "I... Does it matter? He is dead..." - Kallen replied.

- "It matters... because you can not move forward until you let go... until you accept what happened..." - The girl said, still holding the tiny box.

- "How can I accept that...?" - Kallen had to restrain herself from yelling.

- "I have been there... I had to accept what happened... because I know Onii-sama did it out of love... even if I had wanted for things to have ended in another way... I know he loved me..." - Nunnally calmly answered.

Kallen held her head on her hands, her tears once more threatening to fall. - "That is exactly the thing..." - She blurted. - "Yes... I loved him... so what? He did not care about me... he never did..."

- "That is where you are wrong Kallen-san... if my brother had not felt something for you... he would have not worked so hard to keep you away from the battle..." - The girl said. At Kallen's surprised face, she continued. - "He lied to you... so you would live... before Rollo-san took him away... he did not told you of his plan... because he wanted you to be on the side that was going to prevail... he personally took care of us before he entered the last stage of his plan..."

- "How do you know those things? I know you never got a chance to speak with him before that day..." - Kallen questioned.

- "I knew... when I touched him... I knew everything... since how he acquired Geass... to how he became Zero... how he meet you... and everything else..." - The purple eyed girl said.

- "Is that even possible...?" - The blue eyed girl asked, unbelievingly.

- "It is. I know its hard to believe. But here I have something that can explain it better." - Nunnally held the tiny box towards Kallen.

Kallen's left eyebrow rose in confusion. She knew Nunnally was a special girl... but to know about the actions of others just by touching? She immediately discarded the notion of it being absurd, specially since she knew of the supernatural power known as Geass and the Immortals of the destroyed Geass Directorate. Glancing at the box in doubt, Kallen took it on her hands. Slowly opening the light box, she gasped as she saw something she never expected to see again. The Guren's key. Her key.

Slowly taking out the key, Kallen noticed it had been attached to a leather strap, transforming the key, of the now un-existant Guren SEITEN, into a necklace. After her battle with the Lancelot Albion, the captured Guren was officially declared un-functional and destroyed to her dismay. With her mouth still wide-open, Kallen stared at the key. Her sight, after a few minutes, glanced at a note folded in two. Slowly taking it out her eyes widened. Her tears began to fall freely as she read. Upon finishing the letter, she fell on her knees and began sobbing openly on Nunnally's lap, who caresenned her hair, allowing Kallen to free all her sadness.

* * *

_Kallen:_

_I can not ask for forgiveness for all I did to you... for I do not deserve it..._

_The time we spent together after you and CC helped me recover my memories was fun... something I will never forget..._

_Heck... even the time we spent together at Ashford... even though at that time I was lying to you... lying... seems it was everything I ever did to you..._

_Know this though... I meant what I said back at the Ikaruga... I wanted to return with you to Ashford... I hope you do return there..._

_When I thought Nunnally had died at the FLEIJA blast I thought I had nothing left worth to live for... yet I found myself wrong when you stood in front of me... shielding me from the guns..._

_That is when I knew... I could not allow you to die... not then... not ever... and my path only led to death..._

_When you kissed me at Ashford... I had to do everything to restrain myself from answering back... I could not back out... I could not put you on risk... it tore my heart crushing yours... but there was no other way..._

_I will be blunt Kallen... if there was anyone who I could not bare to see die from the Black Knights... it was you... I did not care if any of the others died... but I know you would not have like that... but it is the truth... still... I did everything possible to keep those the world needed alive... like Kaguya and Tianzi... those two will surely become great leaders one day..._

_Please forgive me for having the Guren destroyed... but I hope that in this new world you would not need it anymore... for you would find the peace and freedom you sought... the key is a memento of what we fought for... of what we lost... and of what we gained... please... never fight again Kallen..._

_Please live on... my Q-1_

_Fulfill your dreams and move on... that is my only wish..._

_Lelouch_

* * *

**- One month later -  
- Kozuki Kallen's Home -**

Kallen fixed her hair after having dressed on her Ashford uniform. Today was the day she was finally returning to school. Due to all the fighting she was behind for almost a complete year and most of her friends had graduated already, but she was determined to finish high school, for she had further dreams. Taking hold of her Guren necklace, she slipped it over her head, allowing the key to rest over her chest. She smiled as she saw the photograph of the purple eyed boy on her wall. Lelouch's photo at the Student Council.

- (Ne... Lelouch... the world has gotten a lot better since then. The efforts of the world are now focused on starvation and poverty... rather than on wars.) - Kallen thought as she told goodbye to her Mother, who had finally been released, and was currently on recovery. - (As you wished... most of the hatred and crimes were pushed onto you... I guess a name was easier to blame... more than a system called Damocles anyway... there are still problems... but I guess people are doing their best to move forward... Heh... perhaps you would laugh and say it was just as planned...) -

As Kallen approached Ashford, she stopped to stare at the sun, while placing a hand over her forehead, to shield her eyes. - (As for me... today I return to Ashford as promised... I still wish to aid people... so I have decided to enter medical school as soon as I finish here... wish me luck...) - Kallen entered the grounds. - (Oh yeah... one more thing... I will move on as you asked me without sheding more tears... but never forget this...)

- "I love you Lelouch... I will always do..."

* * *

The city will now awaken, and I sense a new wind blowing

While I shut a number of lost dreams deep in my breast

Thank you for your love, for how you supported me

All you people whom I've met up 'til today

Thank you for your love, for I can't forget

The person with a strong and beautiful heart

One more chance

Gaze at me

So I can advance on the path I believe in

Yes, one more chance

Just once more

I'll try living your share of life, too

We ended the battle, but I still can't shed tears

Not until that day when I've climbed one of the promised staircases

I will try again, even when I stumble

Push on my back so that I walk forward

I will try again, and once day I'll catch up with you

Encourage me by telling me I'm not alone, okay?

One more chance

The dawn will come

To the stars I want to wave to

Yes, one more chance

Shine again

Tomorrow too, okay? Under the sky

Honestly, I want to see you

And weep into your chest...

One more chance

Gaze at me

So I can advance on the path I believe in

Yes, one more chance

Just once more

I'll try living your share of life, too

One more chance

The dawn will come

To the stars I want to wave to

Yes, one more chance

Shine again

Tomorrow too, okay? Under the sky

(One More Chance, Kallen's Character Song From Code Geass R2 Sound Episode 4, Track 1)

(Vocals: Koshimizu Ami (Kallen), Original Japanese Lyrics: Kuroishi Hitomi, Music & Arrangement: Nakano Sadahiro)


End file.
